1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music playing/processing device, especially to a music playing/processing device applied in a wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The multimedia message service (MMS), as its name implies, is utilized for transmitting messages with multimedia contents, comprising various colorful pictures, animations, and sounds (including general ring tones, chord ring tones, self-recorded ring tones, which depends on the capabilities of cellular phones). While the network transmission speed allows, even a short video clip may be transmitted. Compared with the MMS, the conventional short message service (SMS) can only transmit relatively smaller texts and some basic and simple pictures.
As the technology advances, multimedia message service (MMS) has been gradually utilized in the present communication system nowadays, providing more vivid messages with more plentiful contents. However, a more powerful device with greater capacity is required. The wavetable synthesis technology, which is an electronic synthesis technology, is developed to meet the requirement. In this technology, the sounds of the music instruments are sampled and digitized to be burned on a synthesis chip (or to be stored as disc files) for sound simulation. Because it is a string of waveforms being recorded, the microprocessor on the sound card is needed to generate loops and repeats in order to play back the sound samples.
Due to the diversity of the multimedia data, many limitations still exist in the current system structure, especially the micro controller unit and digital signal processor. The micro controller unit comprises the major components of a computer, which are the central processing unit (CPU), memory, and output/input unit. Structurally, the micro controller unit is just like a simple computer for executing control functions. The digital signal processor is a processor that can process digital signals in high speed with an instant and fast calculation function. When a lot of data are transmitted in, the capacity of the micro controller unit cannot make the execution of the control functions performed in an adequate speed, and the digital signal processor doest not have the sufficient memory to execute commands, generating a heavy load for the processing capability. Generally speaking, when the digital signal processor receives a lot of tasks at the same time, the task with high priority will be processed first. However, the priority of musical files is the lowest. The loading of the digital signal processor of the cellular phone is different all the time. If it is designed that the wavetable synthesis technology only can utilize the remained processing capability of the digital signal processor to execute, its performance will not be good. What's more, the performance will be very bad while the remained processing capability is insufficient. The present technology tries to solve the above problems by continuously promoting the processing speed and capability of the micro controller unit and the digital signal processor for handling the more complex multimedia data. However, as cellular phones tend to be smaller and smaller, it is getting more and more difficult to bring about technological breakthrough, and the cost of production is getting higher. The present invention provides a music playing/processing device for improving the efficiency of the digital signal processor of the execution of the wavetable synthesis operation. In this way, the wavetable synthesis technology can make full use of the remained processing capability of the digital signal processor so as to avoid introducing too much noise and to reduce the number of tone commands to be executed. Furthermore, the digital signal processor can use less memory to execute synthesis operation, and the performance of the music can be as perfect as possible.